This application claims priority from Korean patent application No. 10-2004-0076914, filed on Sep. 24, 2004, which we incorporate by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a non-volatile memory storage device and, more particularly, to a non-volatile memory storage device including a switch to select between one or more interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-volatile memory storage device is a small device that can store a large amount of data without requiring a continuous power supply. Thus, the non-volatile memory storage device is frequently used as a portable storage device.
Conventional non-volatile memory storage devices typically support only one interface, either the Advanced Technology Attachment (ATA) specification or the Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) specification. Accordingly, there is a need for a non-volatile semiconductor memory storage device that can support both the SATA and ATA interfaces.